I fell in love with the wolf prince Kouga
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Kouga needs a mate. This story includes a lemon & some fighting.
1. Chapter 1

I fell in love with the wolf prince Koga

(Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or its characters)

**Introduction**

Serena was born a wolf demon but at birth she looked very human. So her parents abandoned her at a human village fearing that she would be killed by other members of the wolf pack. Serena was raised, and loved by her adoptive human parents, who couldn't have any children of their own.

They raised her as a human never telling her of her demon background they were an older couple, and they died when she was equal to a 10 year old human child. Since then she was barely surviving on her own. Serena was eventually taken in by Naraku, she had no clue as to why he wanted her but she was glad he did.

Although he was mean, and evil he made sure that she had food, clothes, and a roof over her head. Serena's now 15 years old in human years, and she had grown quite beautiful over the years. Under Naraku's direct orders she learned how to fan dance for him, since it seemed to calm him down, and help him relax. He had made sure to educate her and have her learn a few skills like cleaning, making beds and setting the table as he made everyone earn there keep.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1

Serena had just been called to Naraku's office, and he asked her to dance for him. She hated performing for him, but knew all too well that he'd punish her if she didn't. Serena had quickly learned that if she always did as he asked that he was at least a little easier to deal with. If it was something she really didn't want to do it was always best to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about, that usually led to her being educated on how to do it, but it usually prolonged the act of having to do it for a while. Naraku looked at her closely as she danced, and said "Serena I have decided that you shall be my mate!"

She looked at him, and though to herself (like hell I will) she quickly came up with an idea, and hoped it would work. Serena looked at him very innocently, and said "as you wish Lord Naraku."

He looked at her shocked, and yelled "WHAT?"

She looked at him confused, and asked "did I say something to displease you Lord Naraku?"

He responds "uh…no perhaps you're too young to understand what I'm asking, I'll wait another year. Just forget I asked Serena."

She smiled softly, and said "ok whatever you say Lord Naraku." She thinks to herself (thank god he bought it.) Now all she had to do was delay him claiming her as long as she could.

He then asks her to leave. She quickly leaves glad that he had changed his mind, and she goes to her bedroom. Shortly after Serena arrives some female demons came into her bedroom. Serena looks at them, and asks "what do you girls want?"

They reply "Naraku sent us here to teach you so that you will be ready for him!"

Serena decides to play dumb, and asks "ready for him, what are you talking about?"

They roll their eyes, and say "uh…we have a lot of work to do."

She says "you're confusing me, but start teaching anyway."

Serena continues her game hoping it will make Naraku lose interest or at least delay him until she can figure a way to get away from him. One of the female demons asks "do you know the three different types of females a male demon will bed with Serena."

She looks at her confused, and says "no, and repeat that again in human terms your demon words are confusing me."

A different demon asks "what about the birds, and the bees did your parents teach you that."

She replies "my parents died when I was 10years old, and the only birds, and bees I know of fly in the sky, do you want me to show you one of each?" Serena tries really hard not to laugh at the expression on her face, is just too funny.

The first female demon blurts out "ugh… impossible human, I don't know why he would want you when he can have me?"

She smiles, and says "I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself."

She looks at Serena shocked, and says "maybe later, I have to teach you now. Ok the first type of female is a concubine she is the lowest female, and shares his bed only if, and when he asks her to."

Serena blurts out "well if he's lonely, he can have one of my teddy bears they make great company!"

She sighs, and says "you're giving me a headache girl. But let's move on anyway, the second type of female is a mistress she out ranks all concubines, and has more say as well."

Serena asks her "do the mistress and concubine share the same bed?"

She replies "no they each have their own bed. Let's move on the last, and most important female is a male demons mate, she out ranks everyone, and is the only one the can bare his children."

Serena asks her "so how do demons mate anyway?"

She replies "the same way a human does the only difference is that a demon marks you, and you are his mate for life."

Then Serena asks "so how do humans mate?"

She's now really irritated with Serena, and says "ugh…It's hard to explain; here I brought you a book with pictures that shows you how."

Serena looks at the book she handed her, and blurts out "EW! I'm supposed to do this?"

She replies "yes, now I have to go, and report back to Naraku you keep reading that book."

Serena looks at her, and says "yuck! I don't like this book but I'll read it."

She responds "good that should make Naraku very happy."

Serena thinks to herself (like I would be caught dead doing this with you Naraku.)


	3. Chapter 3

Page 2

Several hours later Naraku comes into her bedroom. He asks "so do you like your new book?"

Serena quickly replies "no, it's full of nasty discussing pictures, who would want to do this it's just nasty Lord Naraku." She thought (at least the idea of doing it with him anyway) she didn't know why but she just didn't find him attractive.

He then announces "there is a lady, and lords gathering tomorrow I want you to wear this, and read this book on how to behave. Since you'll be going, I want you to wear this kimono tomorrow so that all the Lords know that you belong to me, do you understand?"

Serena smiles, and says "yes, Lord Naraku I understand, but don't you want me to finish this yucky book first?"

He looks at her, and says "forget that book for now, and read this one."

Serena's secretly thrilled but she contains her excitement saying "ok, Lord Naraku I'll read the other one, it has to be better than this one."

He then says "uh…yah well I'll leave so that you can read, goodnight Serena."

She responds "goodnight Lord Naraku."

Serena starts reading the second book on how to behave, and she becomes quickly disgusted at how the females are supposed to act. She decides that she's not acting that way. She can see that he has to hold his temper, so Serena can get away with it at least until she got back home. But maybe she could act bad enough that he would dump her off at a human village, and forget about her, although there was the risk of him killing her but that was way better than being his mate for life. Serena closes the book, and goes to bed happy that she had been able to fool everyone today, and that she wasn't sleeping with Naraku tonight, although Serena had a feeling that she wouldn't have gotten much sleep if she had shared his bed and she cringed at the thought of it.

Serena woke up early the next morning took a shower, and put on the kimono Naraku had given her the night before. She headed towards his room, only to find the female demon that had tried to teach her yesterday coming out wearing nothing but a robe. Serena smirks, and asks "so what position did you get?"

She replies "none of your business!"

Serena responds back "you must have gotten concubine, you should have said no."

She replies shocked "saying no to Naraku are you crazy?"

Serena smiles, and says "no, I've said no before, and I'm still here aren't I."

She looks at her and says "that's because for some reason he likes you Serena."

Serena smirks, and says "well he's not going to like me after today, if I have anything to do with it. There's no way I'm becoming his mate."

She crosses her arms, and says "he'll kill you if he figures this out."

Serena glairs at her, and says "you're not going to say anything to him about this."

She smirks, and asks "why not?"

Serena replies "because if I'm successful, you won't have competition any more, and your position may just change to mate."

She smirks more, and replies "I like that so I won't tell him!" She leaves, and heads down the hallway.

Serena knocks on his bedroom door. He asks her to come in. She enters the room, and thankfully he's fully dressed, and she says "I'm ready. Hey, Lord Naraku if you wanted company, I would've lent you one of my teddy bears I'm sure it would have been much better company then her."

Serena was fighting not to laugh the look on his face was priceless. He responds "ah…Serena sometimes a man needs a woman, and teddy bears won't help."

She innocently asks "what did you need her for a pillow fight Lord Naraku?"

He blushes, and responds "um…no do you remember that first book you were reading?"

Serena answers "not really the second book had so much to read, and memorize. I kind of forgot what the first one was about Lord Naraku."

He sighs, and says "after this meeting you're going to read the first book again, and you'll keep reading it, until you know it word for word."

Serena responds "Aw! But that book was so yucky Lord Naraku."

He looks at her cross, and says "that much you remember, let's go already Serena."


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3

He takes her to the meeting the first Lord she meets is Sesshomaru. He asks "why are you here with that human Naraku?"

He quickly replies "she will be my mate, when she's old enough."

Sesshomaru asks confused "why the human and not a female demon?"

He replies "because there is something about her I like Sesshomaru."

He shakes his head, and says "I don't understand why you'd want half breed pups?"

He replies "I don't any child that's not a full demon will be killed and I'll try again."

Sesshomaru smirks, and says "I never thought of that."

Serena gets very angry, and shouts "any child of mine won't be killed by the likes of you." She pushes Naraku down to the ground hard.

Sesshomaru chuckles, and says "looks like you can't handle even a human female Naraku!"

Serena crosses he arms, and says "you demon jerk you." Then she pushes Sesshomaru to the ground hard.

Naraku looks at her pissed, and asks "I thought I told you to behave Serena?"

She smirks and says "you did, and I am according to chapter 3 I'm allowed to do this, and now he's allowed to fight you for me if he wants to."

Sesshomaru replies "this human is to feisty for my tastes I'm going to talk to the female demons, and see if any interest me."

Naraku looks at her, and says "you're acting really strange Serena what has gotten into you?"

She crosses her arms, and glairs at him replying "I don't know maybe it's you."

He announces "I'm going to get you a drink, and your attitude had better change by the time I return."

Shortly after he leaves Serena notices a guy that looks cute off in the distance she walks over to one of the servants. Serena asks "do you know who that is over there" pointing in his direction.

The servant asks "the one with the long black hair in a ponytail miss?"

She replies "yes him."

The servant smiles, and says "that's Koga the wolf prince."

Serena asks "what do you know about him?"

The servant replies "well he's kind of a flirt but he is still looking for a mate, but you already belong to Naraku!"

Serena glairs at her, and says "yeah so what does that have to do with anything?"

The servant responds "if Naraku catches you, and Koga isn't interested in you. Naraku has the right to kill you."

Serena responds "catches me doing what, I'm just going to talk with him" Serena smiles and then winks at her.

She smiles, and says "just be careful ok."

Serena smirks and says "don't worry I will be." Serena walks over to Koga, and says "hi my name is Serena what's yours?"

Koga replies "I'm Koga the Lord of the Eastern lands. I see you belong to someone here, who is he?"

Serena responds "oh I'm with Naraku the yucky!"

Koga chuckles, and asks "has he claimed you as a mate yet?"

She responds "no, and he never will, if I have anything to say about it. Not that I really have a choice in the matter."

Koga then asks "so are you his mistress then?"

Serena replies "no, he wants me as a mate; he just thinks I'm too young."

He then asks "how old are you Serena?"

She replies "15 and you?"

He responds "I'm 15 too, and that's old enough to take a mate in my wolf clan."

Serena whispers "well I'd rather he keep thinking I am too young to mate thank you."

Koga chuckles at her reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Page 4

Naraku comes walking up to Serena smiling, and hands her a drink. Koga looks at him, and says "oh hi Naraku your lady friend here has been delightful company."

Naraku sighs saying "that's good to hear, I'm never sure with her, one moment she's an angel the next she's impossible to deal with."

Koga responds "that's just a female for you, they're always like that."

Naraku rolls his eyes saying "this one is really challenging, and is feisty too. If I didn't know she was human I'd swear she was a demon."

Koga then asks "you're aware that Serena doesn't love you."

He responds "yes, but she will learn to love me" he pulls her into a hug.

She quickly pushes him away making him bump into Sesshomaru, and says "don't touch me Naraku."

Sesshomaru growls, and says "control your female Naraku, or I will fight you just for the fun of it."

Naraku looks at her really angry, and asks "what has gotten into you Serena?"

Koga looks at Serena puzzled, and asks "are you sure she's human Naraku?"

He shouts "just look at her what else would she be?"

Koga then asks "what happened today Naraku?"

Serena replies "other than Naraku having an all-night play date with one of the female demon servants nothing why?"

Naraku looks shocked, and says "Serena you are so in trouble, when we get home young lady."

Serena growls "why am I in trouble because of your play date."

Koga looks at her, and says "well if I didn't know any better I'd say she's a wolf demon, she's acting exactly like a female wolf demon. They become more aggressive than normal, and push away any male that smells of another female away."

Naraku yells "Koga you're truly losing your mind, you really need to claim your mate already!"

Koga says "well we could cut her arm, and scent her blood to test my theory out."

Serena thinks Koga is really hot looking even if he's suggesting hurting her. Naraku says "fine but just to prove you wrong. Hey Sesshomaru get over here!"

Sesshomaru asks "what do you want Naraku?"

He says "we need your blade to make a small cut in Serena's arm so we can scent her blood."

Sesshomaru smirks, and says "it will be my pleasure" he then pulls out his blade.

Serena puts her arm on the table, and says "go ahead already" all while glaring at Lord Sesshomaru.

Naraku holds her arm steady as Sesshomaru makes a small cut she bites her tongue to prevent herself from screaming but some tears still fall to the ground. Sesshomaru is the first to scent her blood. Sesshomaru says shocked "she does carry the smell of a demon so she's not just a human."

Naraku says "shocked let me see he scents her blood. He then confirms yah she's a demon but how much, and what kind is the question?"

Koga then announces "my turn" he scents her blood. He announces "she smells like a wolf demon."

Naraku responds "I don't really want a female demon for a mate, and a wolf demon is completely out of the question!"

Koga says "I could take her off your hands, she'd fit in nicely in my wolf pack."

Sesshomaru dressed, and wraps her cut so that it doesn't get infected, and then he leaves while smirking at her. He had smelled the wolf demon in her blood but it made no difference to him he wanted an Inu demoness to mate. Naraku asks "Koga what will you give me for her?"

Koga answers "I have a weak human female; I have brought with me that won't last through the winter in our dens."

Naraku asks "how old is she?"

Koga smirks saying "she's 18 according to human aging."

Naraku then asks "is she still unclaimed?"

Koga replies "yes, she remains unclaimed she's too weak for any of the members of my pack. We doubt she'd survive the winter let alone be able to carry wolf pups."

Naraku smirks saying "it's a trade you take Serena to your girl, and have them change clothes then bring my new female to me."

Koga says "come on Serena follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

Page 5

Serena follows Koga when they both reach a human girl; he motions her to follow, and escorts the two of them to an empty room. He then announces "you two are to swap clothes and then come back out, when you're both done."

They enter the room and start to trade clothes when she asks "what's going on?"

Serena replies "we're being traded you're going with Naraku and I'll be going with Koga."

She smiles, and says "I feel sorry for you living in a cave sucks."

Serena responds "I feel sorry for you Naraku is going to want to mate with you. I'd take the cave any day over that."

She smiles, and says "I don't mind sex as long as we live indoors."

Serena crosses her arms, and says "you'll live indoors with servants, but Naraku is evil and mean."

She responds "you're just jealous he wants me and not you."

Serena laughs at her and says "you keep telling yourself that one. Oh and good luck with the female demon that wants to take your place hopefully she doesn't kill you!"

They finished changing, and they leave the room together Koga leads the girl over to Naraku Serena follows them. Koga announces "here you go as promised, one weak human female."

Naraku smirks, and says "she'll do nicely. Then he looks at Serena, and says "sorry love but female wolf demons are very possessive, and I'm a man of many needs."

Serena turns her head, and says "like I care Naraku. Oh, and you might want to keep her and that female demon you shared your bed with apart, or your new play toy will die."

Koga then announces "come on Serena you no longer have any business with him."

Serena smiles, and says "alright Koga" she thinks to herself (man is he hot).

They leave Naraku with his new play toy, and go to the other side of the room Naraku is already kissing her, while holding her close. Serena notices, and says "ew that's just so disgusting!"

Koga laughs, and says "you've been behaving really well since the transfer, why is that?"

She smiles, and says "I didn't want to have to do that" she points at Naraku "with him. I knew I'd either be transferred, or killed. I didn't really care which one it was, as long as I didn't have to mate with him."

Koga says "well if you had died that would have been a great loss female wolf demons are in short supply. Even if you have a flaw that makes you appear human the males in my pack are going to be fighting over you!"

She smiles, and says "really but I've been raise by humans, and then pampered by Naraku I don't know how to do much."

Koga replies "you'll learn how by the other females in the pack."

She then asks "so where do you, and your pack live?"

He replies "on my land in the forest in several dens, our dens are usually caves."

She asks "what exactly do the females do?"

He replies "they mate, then have pups, and they cook as well as kill the food, some patrol the area to keep the pack safe."

Serena crosses her arms and asks "what about the males?"

Koga replies "the same but they can't have pups, but they can help make them!"

She rolls her eyes, and says "I know how sex works Koga."

He looks shocked, and says "but Naraku said you didn't I'm confused!"

She giggles, and says "I made Naraku think that I didn't so that he wouldn't mate with me last night!"

He looks at her, and says "you're smart that's good you should learn quickly."

Serena blushes, and asks "so um…when will I have a mate?"

Koga says "there's no rush on that one wolf demons mate for life so you'll need to get to know the males that are interested, and make your choice."

The meeting has ended Serena, and Koga return to his land where she follows him to the main den.


	7. Chapter 7

Page 6

Once they arrive Serena notices all the members of the pack staring at her, so she stays right behind Koga. Then a group of older members approach both Serena, and Koga. Koga asks "what is it you need council of elders?"

They quickly ask "is she going to be your mate Koga?"

He replies "I haven't chosen anyone for that yet!"

The elders respond "well you need to take a mate soon Koga. So then why have you brought her here?" Koga responds "she's a wolf demon, and now she's a member of our pack."

The council asks "does she have any experience living in the woods?"

Koga replies "no she was raised by humans."

The council looks at Serena, and asks "child what happened to your parents?"

She says "my name is Serena, and I don't know, I was raised by humans until recently I thought that they were my parents."

They ask her "is there anything that you've had ever since you were little."

She replies "no why?"

They respond "it would be easier to trace you parents so you don't wind up mating with your brother, or uncle."

She says "oh that make sense."

Koga says "why don't we have the females show her what she needs to know, and they can see if she has any demon marks that the council can trace."

The council says "that's a wonderful idea Koga."

He picks a group of females, and says "take Serena to the other den, and show her how to behave, and how to be a demon if you can."

They bow, and take Serena to the other cave it's a large cave. There are a total of 10 females with her. The head female assigns everyone a sleeping space, and then turns to Serena. She asks "have you ever gone to sleep outside before Serena?"

She replies "no, I haven't but I have gone hungry!"

The head female says "you can sleep near me until you get used to the noises of the night."

Serena smiles, and says "thank you I'd like that."

The head female looks at her, and says "go to sleep you start leaning first thing tomorrow morning."

She replies "ok." Serena spends most of the night being woken up by owls, wolves howling, and other sounds. When she finally wakes up the next morning she is very tired.

The head female smirks, and says "I see you didn't sleep well, don't worry you'll get used to the noises soon enough."

Serena replies "sleeping on the floor didn't help either."

The head female looks at her, and says "well then our first lesson will be gathering what you need to make the floor more comfortable."

Serena responds "that would be nice!"

The head female announces "let's go hunting then."

Serena yells "hunting for what?"

The head female chuckles, and says "you can use the animal skin for bedding, and the meat for food."

Serena responds "oh ok I guess."

The head female looks at her shocked, and asks "you've never killed before have you?"

Serena replies "no I haven't."

The head female shakes her head, and says "then you have a lot to learn."

The head female teaches her how to track an animal with her nose, as well as with signs that could be found in the forest. The head female allows Serena to track, and she stumbles upon a herd of dear by accident she shrugs at the head female not knowing what she did right. The head female then teaches her how to take an animal down with a knife. The head female carries her kill while Serena tracks again, since all the other animals took off after the head female jumped out. This time Serena has to have the head female help her locate the animals again, Serena jumps out and tries to kill one but completely fails, she don't even come close. The head female had made it look so easy it took hours for Serena to get close enough to kill one and when she saw its face she couldn't bring herself to kill the animal allowing it to escape.


	8. Chapter 8

Page 7

Once they returned to the den, the head female started showing Serena how to cut up her kill, but it didn't go very well. The more the animal bled the more Serena had to run outside to throw up, after several trips outside the head female joined her. The head female looked at Serena, and said "perhaps you should stay out here until I'm finished."

Serena replied "that would be a good idea."

Serena can see Koga coming up to the cave, and she smiles thinking (man did he look so sexy). All too soon he approaches the head female. He asks her "so how's she doing?"

The head female replies" lousy, she can't hunt, and cutting up a kill is just not possible for her."

Koga responds "give the girl a break it's her first day."

The head female replies "angry I remember my first day, and I didn't throw up at the site of an animal being cut up into pieces."

Koga sighs, and says "you have to remember that she's been among humans her whole life, give her some time to adjust."

The head female crosses her arms, and says "fine but I think she'd be better off if you'd just choose a strong male to be her mate. So that he can properly take care for her, as I don't think she'll ever be able to care for herself."

Koga looks at her, and says "I'll take that into consideration. Now the council wants to know if she has any marks that they can trace, so show her where to bathe and report back to me after you're done."

He turns around, and leaves but as he's walking off Serena stares at his taught butt until she's rudely snapped out of it by a growling female wolf. She looks at her and asks "what did I do?"

The head female responds "he's going to be mine and I don't like how you're looking at him."

Serena smirks, and says "I've got completion then, ok but I think he likes me."

She growls louder, and says "drop it already besides you need to bathe now."

Serena smiles, and follows her to a hot spring; she takes off her clothes, and gets into the water to bathe. As she does the head female notices a demon mark on her upper thigh that sort of looks like a heart. Once she's done Serena dries off, and gets dressed. The head female rudely says "if I didn't have to report back to Koga, I'd be dropping you off at the den first!"

Serena asks the head female "are you worried that he'll like me?"

She growls at Serena again, and says "no, now come on let's get going."

Serena follows her to Koga, and the head council smiling the whole way, when they finally arrive the head female hugs Koga to get a reaction out of Serena, but she doesn't need to do anything because Koga pushes her off and the head female falls to the ground hard. Koga looks at her, and says "I've told you a million times already it's never going to happen between us now move on already, and choose another male. Now why are you here anyway?"

The head female says "oh yeah, Serena has a birth mark on her upper thigh that sort of looks like a heart."

The council asks "does she now that's very interesting. She's not from our pack; she's from the other pack."

Koga looks shocked, and says "that one we let join us because of their lack of numbers?"

They reply "yes, and if I remember correctly, they're currently in the den at the other side of the property. We'll head over, and see if we can find her family."

Koga responds "good then at least well know her standing in the pack. Now take her back to the other den, and continue teaching her."

The head female jumps in saying "yes, Koga I'll try to teach her, she isn't very bright."

Serena looks at her, and asks "you don't like me do you?"

The head female replies "that doesn't matter you're what is best for this pack so my feelings for you don't matter."


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8

The head female takes Serena back to the other den, where she surprises the head female by actually knowing how to start a fire, and cook. The head female asks Serena shocked "where did you learn how to do this?"

Serena replies "my human mother taught me how to cook, and clean why?"

The head female responds "well I'm impressed you can actually do something!"

Serena looks at her, and says "now I know you don't like me. What did I do?"

The head female responds "never mind back to learning."

The head female takes Serena to a lake to teach her how to fish but she impresses her again with knowing how to already fish at least the human way to fish. The head female then teaches her all the customs and ways of the wolf clan over the next several months. Serena has started to pick up on some of the skills she needs for hunting, although she still can't cut the animal up, she has to wait outside while it's done. Serna was out on patrol with the head female learning all there is to protecting the land as well as the rest of the clan. When the head female attacks a bear, and it knocks her off a cliff Serena runs away from the bear, and hides in a tree until the bear leaves, then she returns to the cliff to help the head female. Serena quickly ties a rope she's carrying to a tree, and throws it down to the head female, and then Serena pulls her up.

The head female asks "how did you get away from the bear without a scratch?"

She replies "well first I didn't attack it like you did, and second I ran then hid in a nearby tree."

The head female asks "why didn't you fight it?"

Serena replies "because you haven't taught me how to fight yet!"

The head female looks at her, and says "well now I owe you my life which means you now out rank me!"

Serena smiles, and says "I know isn't it cool."

The head female grumpily replies "no, because now we have to return to Koga, and tell him he needs to place you with higher ranking females for the rest of your training."

She asks "why is that a bad thing?"

The head female replies "for you no but for me yes. Never mind let's go to the den, and the Koga."

They go to the den, and collect all of the other females, then they all head to see Koga. She goes to Koga and says "Serena has just saved my life I think it's time we've rejoined the main pack."

Koga smiles at her, and says "impressive, exactly how did that happen Serena?"

Serena replies "the head female attacked a bear, and it knock her over a cliff so once the bear left I threw a rope down to her it wasn't much."

Koga asks "why did the bear leave?"

The head female responds "he lost interest, because she ran away, and hid in a tree."

Serena responds defensively "I only ran away, because you haven't taught me how to fight yet!"

Koga looks shocked, and says "wait you took her out when you didn't teach her how to fight first?"

The head female hangs her head saying "yes I did."

Koga asks "why would you do that, you know that's not how things are done here."

The head female responds "because she likes you that's why."

He looks really angry, and says "go to the council now for your punishment."

The head female responds "fine Koga", and then she storms off.

He looks at Serena, and says "so it seems you like me."

Serena responds "I don't really know you now do I."

He responds "true then maybe we should get to know each other, and be friends."

Serena smiles, and says "I'd like that I don't have any friends here yet."

He smiles, and says "I'll show you were you'll be staying from now on."

He leads Serena to a section of the cave, and shows her a carved out section covered by a curtain, and he leaves Serena to get settled in.


	10. Chapter 10

Page 9

Serena quickly settles into her new room, and head out to the river to fish at least she can catch, clean and eat fish on her own. Koga walks up to her, and asks "hey what are you doing?"

She looks up, and says "fishing why?"

He asks "with a pole?"

She responds "that's the best way why?"

He looks at her, and says "it's just that we usually use our claws or a spear."

Serena responds "I know but I catch more this way."

He asks "how does that thing work?"

She quickly answers "you put the worm on the hook, and you throw the line into the water then you wait for the fish to bite. Once a fish bites you have to gently pull it out so that it won't come off the hook or break the line."

He says "that sounds slow our way is a lot faster."

Serena smiles, and says "yes, it's faster for you but I stink at your way."

He says "here let me show you how that pole will take forever to catch anything."

Serena pulls out the pole, and says "ok Koga show me how."

He jumps into the river where there's a group of fish, and comes out with three fish as well as completely wet. God Serena just wanted to drool, he looked even better wet then he did dry if that was possible in the first place. Koga looks at her, and says "ok your turn let's see if you can catch any fish?"

She replies "I'll try but I make no promises.

Serena walks over to a group of fish, and jumps into the river only to slip, and fall on her butt scaring all of them away while completely soaking herself. She gets out of the river cold, and wet. He smiles, and says "I see your problem you scare the fish away" he notices how hot she looks wet with her clothes clinging to her body tightly.

Serena says "yes, I know I do but the rocks on the bottom are slippery trust me I didn't want to fall into the very cold water."

He says "you better go get change before you get sick."

She responds "yeah, but at least now you know why I use the pole."

Koga follows her back to the den watching her wet clothes cling to her, and ride up a little on her body. Serena quickly changes into dry clothes, only to be surrounded by a large number of males. She asks nervously "um…can I help you guys?"

They all say "yes will you be my mate?"

She's a little shock but she says "I think I should get to know you guys as friends first don't you?"

They all say "no choose one of us now please."

Koga steps in saying "guys stop pressuring her she'll choose when she's ready, and if you're truly interested you'll be happy to be her friend first."

They all say "alright Koga."

Koga looks at her and says "come on it looks like you need to learn how to fight, I'll teach you."

Serena responds "that sounds good to me."

Serena follows Koga to an open field where he teaches her how to fight. Koga continues teaching her over the next several months her fighting skills improve considerably. She loves how he moves and she often makes mistakes just so that he'd hold her in his arms to correct her form. He says "you need to learn how to let your wolf demon out a little bit Serena."

She replies "I know I do could you teach me?" she thinks to herself (oh please say yes.) At this point she'd do anything to spend more time with him this was the man she wanted to mate only if he didn't feel the same would she consider the other males in the pack.

He smiles, and says "alright I'll teach you but it won't be easy." Koga is thrilled she wants to spend more time with him. He has started to become quite fond of her and he was starting to think of courting her.

Serena responds "that's ok I don't mind hard work." She thinks to herself (yeah, I get to spend some more alone time with Koga).

He says "good let's get started then the sooner you learn the better." Besides he can't wait to show off his true form to her he wanted to impress her.


	11. Chapter 11

Page 10

The first several times Serena tries to get her demon out she fails miserably, and then she finally does, but she has absolutely no control over it. It takes Serena several months working closely with Koga for her to gain control over her demon, during this time they've become best friend, and have learned a lot about each other. She was actually really sad when she had finally finished her training since she loved having an excuse to be with Koga all day. As well as she enjoyed watching him get all sweaty and take his top off during the training sessions.

Serena still had several males chasing her wanting her to be there mates, but she always told them that she had to get to know them better. Today Serena is sitting by a stream with her feet in the water thinking. When Koga asks "so Serena have you give any thought to which one you'll be picking as a mate?"

She replies "yes, I have Koga."

He asks "has he asked you yet?"

She smiles, and says "no, the one I am most interested in hasn't."

He says "if you tell me who he is maybe I could help you out."

Just then they're interrupted by the head female she says "it's you Koga I already told you that."

He looks shocked and asks "is this true Serena?"

She blushes responding "maybe Koga."

The head female says "like she would admit such a thing. Besides I challenge her ranking in the pack, and once I have that I'll be your mate."

He growls at her, and says "I've told you before pack ranking isn't important to me, and I'm not interested in you."

The head female glairs at him, and says "I suppose you're interested in Serena then Koga, you two do spend a lot of time alone together. Perhaps you two are engaging in things only a mated pair should engage in."

Serena replies "we spend a lot of time together because were friends but you wouldn't understand that would you. You think that a male and a female must be intimate to have a relationship. I can honestly tell you that Koga and I haven't been intimate, he has just been kind enough to take me under his wing and teach me what I need to know like a true leader should."

Koga then speaks up "my interest in Serena is none of your concern anyway; now stand down before I banish you from the pack all together. I'd rather not do that with the lack of females but I will do so if you keep pressing the issue."

The head female says "aw, look the mighty Koga is defending his weak and pathetic female."

Serena responds "I'm not weak, or pathetic any more I've gotten a lot stronger. I even know how to fight now."

The head female pushes Serena, and Serena pushes her back hard making her land on her butt. The head female gets up, and charges at Serena but she moves out of the way causing her to run into the tree that's behind Serena knocking the head female out cold. Serena looks at her, and says "that was interesting, what happens now?"

Koga says "I'll deal with her when she wakes up." He then asks "Serena um...would you consider becoming my mate?"

Serena smiles, and says "I'd love to Koga."

He smiles, and says "I'll announce it after I deal with her. Why don't you return to the den I'll be there soon?"

Serena responds "ok Koga." She kisses his cheek and walks off to the den.

Koga carries the knocked out head female to the boarder of his land, and he waits until she wakes up. The head female asks "what am I doing here?"

Koga says "I want you to leave my land, and never return you're no longer a part of my pack."

She says "fine but I'll return once the council dethrones you, because you don't have a mate as required."

Koga says "I am taking a mate as required; it's just not you so I'll always be ruler of these lands, and if you're ever seen again you will be killed."

She smirks, and says "that's if I don't kill your mate first so watch out Koga." She quickly takes off into the forest outside of Koga's land.


	12. Chapter 12

Page 11

Koga soon returns to the den alone, and calls the council in. He says "alright I have two announcements to make the first is that the head female is no longer allowed on these lands, and if any member of the pack sees her they're to kill her on sight no questions asked. The second is I have finally chosen a mate." The council asks "who is she?"

He says "I have chosen Serena to be my mate, and she's accepted."

A large number of males let out a "darn, or aw man."

The council says "well I guess the two of you will have to start the courting ritual tomorrow."

He says "yes, I guess we will."

Serena asks "um... Koga what's the courting ritual?"

He says "well in human terms it would be kind of like dating."

Serena smiled, and said "ok I'll see you tomorrow Koga" she kisses his cheek and goes to bed. He holds his cheek he had been so angry at the head female the first time that he hadn't noticed how soft her lips were. He sighed he most certainly couldn't wait to kiss her in return.

Serena lays down in her room happy and soon falls into a deep sleep, Serena wakes up the next morning a little nervous about her date with Koga. She leaves her room only to find Koga standing there waiting for her. Serena blushes, and says "um...well hello Koga."

He asks "are you ready?"

She responds "yes, where are we going?"

He says "we're going to spend the day at the lake."

She smiles, and says "ok that sounds fun."

They go to the lake holding hands once they get there he lays a blanket down, and pulls her into a hug. Serena sighs happy to be held by him he brings out a basket that's filled with food, and they eat some of the food. After a few hours alone they're interrupted by a wolf pup that lost has lost him mom. Koga says "I should go find his mom could you look after him while I'm gone."

Serena says "sure no problem." Koga leaves her alone with the crying pup.

He says "I want my mommy (sniff sniff)!"

She looks at him and says "aw, it's ok Koga will find your mommy just don't cry." Serena holds the pup and tries to comfort him the best she can, he soon calms down.

He asks her "so when will they be back?"

She says "I don't know but I'm sure it will be soon. What do you want to do until they do?"

He says "well my mom usually sings to me."

Serena looks at him, and says "I've never sang before do you want to teach me a song."

The wolf pup smiles, and says "I'd love to teach you a song, I bet you'll be good at it."

Serena smiles, and says "ok I'll listen, and you sing then I'll repeat what you just did ok."

He says "ok."

He sings a song, and Serena soon learns it, by the time she's learned it several hours have passed, and Koga has returned with the pup's mother just in time to hear both of them singing, and the pup laughing because Serena's tickling him until he notices his mom. He runs over to her yelling "mommy" then he hugs her.

Koga is completely taken by the sight of the woman that would be his mate helping one of the pack as if it were her own pup. Ensuring he was happy until his mother was found he knew then he had chosen wisely she would make a great mate for him. He finally comes over, and says "I didn't know you could sing."

Serena says "well the wolf pup was kind enough to teach me a song."

Koga says "well you have a very beautiful voice Serena."

She blushes, and says "thank you Koga."

He looks at her, and says "it's time to go back home now."

Serena asks "ok what are we doing tomorrow Koga?"

He says "um...we have to spend the day with the council as my mate you'll be second in command should I be away, injured or sick you'll need to know how to run things."

She smiles, and says "that sounds interesting Koga."

They return to the den, and this time Koga kisses her check right before she heads into her bedroom for the night. Serena sighs wishing she had been brave enough to kiss his lips as she has wanted to.


	13. Chapter 13

Page 12

Serena wakes up gets dress, and leaves her room only to see Koga standing there waiting for her yet again. They attend the council meeting, and Serena learns a lot on how to take care of the land, and the wolf pack. By the time they are finished it's late and Koga escorts her to her room this time making sure to kiss her lips in a sweet romantic kiss.

It's been several months since Serena's first council meeting, and she's growing tired of being courted, she wants to be Koga's mate already they have kissed and even shared a few heated passionate kisses but something always seemed to pull Koga away. She found it quite frustrating as it seemed as they had reached a point to where they should mate but it would never fail that he would get pulled away by something that needed to be done for the pack and he wouldn't finish until it was very late and all he'd do is kiss her goodnight and tell her he'd see her in the morning.

Serena's at yet another council meeting with Koga, and she decides it's time to make her move, so that Koga will have no choice but to make her his mate. She was growing tired of waiting so as soon as everyone is sitting down and relaxed, she quickly squeezes his knee and returns her hand to the table continuing the conversation like nothing happened. Koga glairs at Serena and she just smiles at him innocently, she waits until he relaxes and lets his guard down again, this time she runs her hand halfway up his leg. Then she quickly returned it to the table Koga gives her a low growl and again she looked at him innocently the council was confused as to exactly what was going on between them. They ask "should we be concerned by your growl Koga?"

He looks to them, and says "oh…uh sorry it wasn't directed at you guys."

They say "we haven't seen Serena do anything to warrant that either."

He says "sorry it won't happen again" then he glairs at Serena.

She just smiles innocently, and asks "what did I do?" As she bites her bottom lip trying to hide her smirk knowing that she was getting to him. Hopefully he wouldn't be too mad at her for wanting to mate with him so much as to pull this little stunt.

It took Koga a long time to let his guard down again, Serena debated for a while about if she should or not but she decided to go for it. She moves her hand along his upper thigh, and lightly brushes it against his crotch earning a groan from him Serena goes to pull her hand away only to have it grabbed by Koga's hand. He says "alright I've had enough of this courting ritual, I'm mating with her now!"

They say "it will have to wait until tomorrow so that the preparations can be made."

Koga groans, and says "ugh fine" then he looks at her. Then he says "now behave yourself Serena!"

She smiles, and says "fine I'll behave myself."

They look confused and ask "what exactly did she do Koga?"

He says "don't worry about it lets just finish this meeting." After several more hours the meeting ended, and Koga walked her back to her room.

Once they're both outside of her room Koga spins her around, and pins her to the wall. He starts kissing her passionately all too soon he pulls away leans to her ear. He whispers "just wait until tomorrow you little minx", and then he quickly leaves. Leaving poor Serena hot and bothered but she figured it was only fair after what she had done to him.

Serena goes into her room a little shocked by his intense kiss, but soon goes to sleep. When Serena wakes up the next day, Serena is surprised by a girl in her room. Serena asks "what are you doing in here?"

The girl says "I'm here to help you prepare for today Lady Serena."

She looks at her and asks "what do I do first?"

The girl says "there's a special bath you must take first, I'll lead you there."

Serena responds "ok let's go then."

The girl leads Serena to a secluded hot spring where she removes all of her clothes, and slips into the water. The girl hands Serena some special soaps, and she cleans herself as well as her hair. Once she was done Serena dried off, and the girl handed her the clothes she was supposed to wear. Serena got dressed, and fixed her hair making herself look as good as possible. Serena was served a special breakfast once she was done eating, she brushed her teeth, and she was lead to a special room where she waited.

The council came in, and gave her there blessing, and then escorted her to the room Serena, and Koga would be sharing from now on they led her in then they leave. Serena is currently alone in the room, so she looks around the room, she sees several candles lit, and there are rose peddles on the floor. Serena notices silk sheets on the bed, soon enough she's joined by Koga, and he looks so hot in what he's wearing. He looks at Serena and says "I hope you're ready for me Serena!"

She blushes, and says "I think I am Koga."

He smirks, and says "that's good to hear."


	14. Chapter 14

Page 13

Koga crashed his lips against hers in a fierce, and passion filled kiss. Soon Koga's tongue was running along her lower lip begging for entrance, that she granted by parting her lips to allow his tongue in. Serena kissed back just as passionately sucking his tongue. He started backing her up towards the bed until she fell onto it, once she was on the bed Koga pushed himself on top of Serena, and her arms wrapped around his neck.

His hands traveled down her sides resting on the tops of her hips, he starts grinding into her causing the both of them to groan into the kiss. His hands move up, and started removing Serena's top as she started nibbling at his ear, and kissing down his neck. Then she moves across his collarbone continuing to his shoulder, until she finds his soft spot earning a soft moan from him. Serena's hands moved down to the hem of his shirt, they separated, and quickly remove each other's shirt.

Koga started kissing down Serena's jaw line, then down her neck to her shoulder until he found her soft spot earning a soft moan from her. He quickly removed the bindings that covered her chest, he looked down at Serena, and smiled. He started kissing her left breast while caressing the right one with his hand. He then repeated his actions switching breasts. While Serena pulled his hair out of his pony tail, and started running her fingers through his hair as well as across his chest causing him to shiver at her touch.

Serena moved her hands down to his pants, and she quickly removed them he copied her actions removing her skirt before returning to her lips in a very heated make out session. His hands ran along the side of her body, and finally stopped when they reached her underwear he quickly removed them throwing them on the floor, he broke the kiss only so that he could look her over. While he was distracted looking at Serena's body she pulled his boxers of, and threw them to the floor she blushed at his size.

He moves his hand down to her womanhood, and inserts a finger using his claw to break her virgin barrier so there will be no pain later, as he kisses Serena all over he moves his finger in, and out of her as she moans in pleasure soon adding a second finger. Serena takes her hand, and rubs his manhood gently up, and down earning a moan from him.

He positions himself at her entrance, and he bites her marking Serena as his while he enters her after letting her adjust to his size. He starts moving in, and out slowly at first but once Serena starts moaning, he increases his speed moving faster, harder, and deeper with each thrust. They finally hit their climax, and his seed spills inside of her after that he collapses tired from their activities. They repeat their actions several times over the next 24 hours. Koga asks "so my mate are you ready to start having my pups yet?"

Serena smiles, and says "yes why?"

He says "because you're not leaving this bed until I'm sure that we're expecting pups."

Serena smirks, and says "you're a very naughty boy Koga."

He says "yes, and you love me for it don't you?"

Serena says "yes I do" then she kisses him.

He smirks, and says "ok now let's get back down to the business of making pups my love."

Serena winds up not leaving the bedroom for the next several days in part because she was very sore, and in part because she wasn't pregnant. Serena was thrilled once she was pregnant since it gave her an opportunity to have a break from all that sex not that she didn't enjoy it. It was just that there were other things she wanted to do too.


	15. Chapter 15

Page 14

Serena shot up in bed and ran into the bathroom, where she just barely made it, and she threw up. Serena hoped that she hadn't woken Koga up but unfortunately she did. He lovingly rubbed her back, and held her hair until she was finished throwing up. Once Serena was done she rinsed her mouth out with water, and lay back down in the bed.

Koga pulls Serena closely, and snuggles into her. She says "I'm sorry I woke you."

He says "it's alright this should pass really soon."

Serena asks "how do you know Koga?"

He says "I've seen other females in the pack go through pregnancy this part never lasts too long."

She says "that's what you think you're a guy, and you don't have to go through it. It's already has been one to many times for me, and I 'm sure this wasn't the last time that this will happen."

He chuckles, and says "ok you've got me there now try to get some sleep my love" he kisses the mark he gave her.

Serena smiles, and says "I'll try to" she snuggles into him, and soon falls back to sleep.

When Serena finally wakes up Koga's not there she groans at the fact that the room is empty, but eventually she decides to get up. Once Serena's up she gets dressed, and heads out the bedroom door only to bump into Ginta and Hakkaku. Serena looks at them, and says "hey what are you guys doing here?"

Ginta says "Koga assigned us to protect you while you're pregnant."

Hakkaku adds "um…yeah sorry those were his direct orders, we're not allowed to leave your side."

Serena glairs at them, and asks "where exactly would my mate be?"

Serena looked truly ticked off by this so they both say "we're sorry Lady Serena but he's with the council catching up on the work he missed while he was mating with you."

Serena says "ugh…fine then follow me if you must, I'm going to the lake I like it there."

Serena walks to the lake followed by her two new body guards when she arrives there Serena sees a large number of females with their pups, and several pregnant females. She spends her time playing with some of the pups but when Serena becomes tired she sits with the other pregnant females, and talked with them. Once it gets late Serena returns to the den, and goes to sleep for the night.

It's now a month later, and Serena's pregnancy is starting to show thankfully the morning sickness has finally stopped although now she has weird cravings. Serena has gotten used to her security detail now although she still doesn't think she needs it but she does understand why Koga wants her to have it.

They're in their bedroom, and Serena's just woken up for the morning. Koga asks "how did you sleep last night my love?"

She replies "it could have been better."

He asks "why is that?"

Serena replies "because our child was kicking most of last night."

Koga puts his hand on her stomach, and talks to the pup"hey you're supposed to behave for your mother."

The baby kicks at Koga causing him to growl softly at the pup. Serena giggles at him saying "the pup can't understand you Koga."

He says "I'm not so sure I think it can." Then he says "I wonder if it's a boy, or a girl?"

Serena says "I don't know, it doesn't matter to me as long as it's healthy."

He kisses her, and says "health is good but I'd still would like to know if it is a boy, or a girl."

Serena giggles at him, and says "you'll just have to wait to find out Koga."

He growls softly saying "it's taking forever waiting is so hard."


	16. Chapter 16

Page 15

Serena giggles at Koga, and says "pups come when they are ready to not before."

He turns to her, and says "let's go for a walk Serena."

She smiles, and says "ok Koga lead the way."

Koga takes Serena to a meadow with flowers on it, and sits down carefully pulling her onto his lap as he does. He asks "do you remember this place."

Serena replies "yes this is where you helped me train, and where we had our first date."

He asks "did you know when I was training you that you made it really hard for me to keep my focus."

Serena blurts out "so what I was doing was working."

Koga yells "WHAT!"

She giggles, and says "yeah! There were times when I made mistakes on purpose so that you'd have to come over, and show me exactly what you meant by moving your body with mine."

He says "oh you are such a little minx" he nuzzles into her neck.

Serena smiles, and says "how else was I supposed to get you interested in me?"

He smiles, and says "true it, worked quite well my love" he kisses her bite mark.

Serena groans then she asks "so what should we name the pup Koga."

He rubs her stomach saying "I hadn't really thought about it."

Serena says "well we should think of at least a boys and a girl's name before the pup comes."

He replies "I'd rather think about making love to my beautiful mate."

Serena responds "that's exactly how you got me pregnant in the first place."

He says "I know but it's been awhile, and I miss you my love" he pulls her into a passionate lust filled kiss. Serena can feel his hardness pressing into her as they kiss.

Just then the exiled head female comes out from behind some trees with the Birds of Paradise who are Koga's clan's enemies. She says "how touching but you might as well say goodbye to your mate, and pup now."

Koga quickly moves, and steps protectively in front of Serena. He says in a growl "leave now, and I'll spare your lives."

The head Bird of Paradise members stepped forward, and said "I see you're still demanding we leave despite the fact that you stand no chance against our vast numbers alone, and your mate is in no condition to fight."

Little did they know one of the many wolf pups had noticed the intruders, and had already gone back to the clans cave to get help! Koga growls louder, and his eyes start to glow red then he says "leave now I will protect my mate, and pup with my life if need be."

Just then Koga hears a howl coming from his pack, and says "I'd leave if I were you more wolf demons are coming, and there will be an all-out war if needed."

The head Bird of Paradise says "but by then you mate, and pup will be dead" he points towards Serena.

The head female had used the birds of paradise as a distraction for Koga, and he was surrounded by them at this point. The head female however was standing right next to Serena. She stood up onto her feet, and prepared to fight to protect her pup, since she really had no choice. The head female says "I see that you couldn't keep your hands off of my Koga, and for that you and that child you carry must die."

Serena glairs at her, and says "I'd like to see you try I've gotten a lot stronger, and my fighting is a lot better than when you left."

The head female responds "even so you shouldn't be much of a challenge in your current condition!"

This statement causes Koga to lose all control, and he completely converts into his demon form he quickly started killing members of the Birds of Paradise. But wasn't making any head way to get to Serena only angering him more. Serena started defending herself against the head female attacks, when she pulled her fans out confusing the head female somewhat. But the head female continued attacking Serena, and she was secretly thanking Naraku for those stupid fan dancing lessons right now they're coming in very handy. Serena was easily blocking the head female attacks, and the head female was having a hard time predicting Serena's movements. Serena didn't have to fight very long when the rest of the clan showed up many clan members came to protect her, and killed the head female once Serena was safe the rest went to help Koga drive the birds of paradise off.


	17. Chapter 17

Page 16

Serena collapsed from exhaustion luckily one of the pack members caught her before she hit the ground. Koga had finished fighting off the members of the Birds of Paradise. He and the members of the pack chased the remaining members off of his lands he slowly calmed down then returned to his normal form. He rushed to Serena's side, and picked her up bridal style then he carried her back to the den, he took Serena to the room they both shared. He laid her on the bed as she opened her eyes, and looked at him. He asked "are you alright my love?"

Serena smiled and replied "yes I'm fine just very tired."

Koga asked "how is our pup doing."

She replies "the pup is fine here see for yourself." Serena takes his hand, and puts it on her stomach so he can feel the pup kicking.

He says "our pup is very active." Then he asks "hey where did you learn those moves?"

Serena replies "that was just fan dancing Koga, I'm just glad it worked."

He says "well that explains why she was so confused our pack never uses moves like that. Once our pup is old enough you'll have to start teaching the pregnant women in the clan fan dancing."

Serena asks "why is that?"

He says "because that worked really well when you're protecting our pup here."

She smiles, and says "well I couldn't exactly fight her your way now could I."

Koga responds "true, but you should get some rest my love."

Serena asks him "what about you, and your needs?"

He says "I can wait you, and our pup comes first."

Serena wakes up early the next morning feeling refreshed the first time in a long time her mate is still sleeping next to her. She remembers what he had wanted before the attack happened and decides she should surprise him. She scooted closer to her mate and gently traveled her hand over his body until she reached his manhood. She smirked at the fact that he was already hard as was typical first thing in the morning. She moved on top of him rubbing the folds of her womanhood against his manhood causing him to growl lightly. His hands moved to her hips as he said "does my mate need some attention?" She leaned forward saying "well you started it yesterday I am only finishing what we started." He lifted her up sliding himself into her wet heat he growled out "I have so missed you." She kissed him passionately replying "I too have missed you." They continued mating until they both reached climax and came Koga smirked at the fact that his mate was now back asleep. He nuzzled her he just loved that she had wanted to take care of him as well she was a good mate.

Soon another month passes by, and Serena is very pregnant the pup is due to come at any time now. She is very tired of being pregnant at this point in part because Koga won't let her go far worried that she'll have the pup somewhere that isn't safe. Serena wakes up to find that Koga's not in the room she starts to get out of bed, only to have her water break. Serena leaves the bedroom, but no one is in the den she puts her hand on her stomach, and walks to the cave opening knowing full well that Koga wouldn't have left her unguarded. Sure enough there Serena sees four guards at the cave entrance. She asks "why are there are four of you here today."

One of the guards answers "oh Serena Koga wanted an extra guard in case the pup came today."

She asks "where is everyone" she acts like nothing is happening.

One of the guards says "Koga took them all out saying you needed your rest."

Serena holds her stomach as a shock of pain hits her, and she says "um….guys the pup is coming."

One of the guards answers "oh my god, what do we do?"

Serena giggles, and says "well one of you should go get Koga now."

The guard says "yes, right away Lady Serena."

One of the guards takes off to get Koga as another helps Serena back to the bedroom. Soon enough Koga arrives with a midwife in tow. He rushes in, and says "I heard our pup is coming my love."

Serena replies "yes, do you want to have it for me."

The midwife says "don't mind her it's the pain talking."

Koga comes over, and holds Serena's hand then he kisses her forehead, and says "I would if I could my love."

She yells "oh god get this kid out of me already" pain written on her face.

The midwife says "you're ready you can push now Serena."

Koga says "come on you can do it my love."

Serena yells at him "if it's so easy next time you do it."

The midwife looks at Koga, and says "ignore her it's just the pain talking you're doing great."

Serena starts pushing really hard, and before too long she has delivered a healthy baby boy the midwife cleans him up, and hands him to Koga.

Serena yells "oh my god, why didn't the pain go away?"

The midwife checks her out, and says "it looks like there is a second one here."

Koga smiles, and says "oh my two pups, you have no clue how much I love you right now."

Soon Serena pushes the second one out, and it is also a healthy baby boy she is pretty tired at this point. He takes the two pups out to show the rest of the clan, and the clan cheers at the new heir's arrival. Then Koga quickly brings them back to Serena so that they can nurse. He hands the twin boys back to her, and she smiles at him allowing the boys to nurse.

Koga kisses the mark he gave Serena when the midwife yells at him "none of that for six weeks mister your mate needs to heal."

Koga growls at her saying "I wasn't going to mate her; I was just sharing affection with her."

Serena looks at her sons who are both nursing asking "what are we going to name our boys Koga?"

Koga thinks a moment before responding "Hikaru and Kaoru will be there names."

**The End**


End file.
